world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
09152014SorserErisioLily
11:09 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA began pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 23:09 -- 11:09 TA: 777 do you have a momen7 Mis7er E7rors? 777 11:09 GC: Huh? yeah totally 11:10 TA: 777 I was 7old 7ha7 you are ac7ing as a proxy for Miss Mavico 777 11:10 TA: 777 I was hoping 7o speak wi7h her 777 11:10 GC: um, im not so sure if that*s the... best idea 11:10 GC: she keeps choking CTA: 777 wai7 a momen7 777 CTA: 777 she is choking? 777 CTA: 777 I 7hough7 she simply was visually impaired? 777 CURRENT gardeningCatastrophe CGC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGC: It*s... hard to explain CGC: She just sort of starts gagging and stops breathing CGC: see, I told her you wanted to speak to her and she*s making grabby hands at my phone CTA: 777 is she able 7o 7ype? 777 CGC: Nope CGC: That*s why she was like all "IHSJHFSBLHfjkhvbsjkhbvs" when you messeged her CTA: 777 righ7 777 CTA: 777 I believed she had suffered ano7her migraine bu7 7his is much more severe 777 CGC: Ok, Lily wants me to tell you something CGT: ((at least you think she does; you think she's forming the words 'Sorser' with her lips while gasping like a fish out of water)) CGC: Ok um, she says hi CTA: 777 okay 777 CTA: 777 7ell her I say hello back 7o her 777 CGC: (Lily, Sorser says hello) CGT: (Lily grins, then wheezes out that that's enough, she thinks she might pass out again and that'd be shitty as Hell) CGC: Ok uh, she says that*s enough, if she talks to you more, she*ll pass out CGC: again CTA: 777 7ha7 is fine 777 CTA: 777 simply knowing she is alrigh7 is all I needed 777 CGC: Ok cool, anything else you need or... CTA: 777 I jus7 wan7 7o apologize for bringing you in7o 7his ma77er Erisio 777 CTA: 777 7his may very well have been my faul7 777 CGC: It*s fine, but I*m not really the person to apologize to CTA: 777 ah good poin7 777 CTA: 777 please pass 7ha7 along 7o Lily as well 777 CTA: 777 I 777 CTA: 777 did a very poor job defending her 777 CGC: (Lily, Sorser says he*s sorry. It was his fault and he did a poor job of defending you) CGT: (He has NOTHING to be sorry about, d-damn it) CGC: Lily says you have nothing to be sorry about CTA: 777 do you know if i7 was Commander Balish 7ha7 a77acked her? 777 CTA: 777 Merrow posi7ed 7ha7 i7 was a possibili7y 777 CGC: No idea dude, she can*t talk about it CTA: 777 I see 777 CTA: 777 sorry 7ha7 was a poor choice of words 777 CTA: 777 7hank you again Erisio, I apologize for 7roubling you 777 CTA: 777 and if you could 777 CTA: 777 please le7 Lily know 7ha7 I love her 777 CTA: 777 i7 would be grea7ly apprecia7ed 777 CGC: (Lily, he looooooves you~) CGC: Done CGC: It*s no problem Sorser, happy to do it CTA: 777 7hank you Erisio 777 CTA: 777 you 7ruly are 7he bes7 pupil 777 CGC: I know~ CGT: (I love him too every day so so much I love him and I'm so fucking...sorry... Her eyes roll back, and she predictably passes the fuck out.) CGC: Also, she loves you a lot too CGC: aaand she*s unconcious CGC: so CGC: yeah CTA: 777 oh crap 777 CTA: 777 I will le7 you 7end 7o her 7hen 777 CGC: Yeah, see ya Sorser CTA: 777 goodbye Erisio 777